<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Bath by Frostberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589913">Blood Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry'>Frostberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, hidans a cunt, himiko is such a fucking creep, league of villains and akatsuki join up and nobody likes it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts">SyndellWins</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Pein suggested that the Akatsuki needed to work with the League of Villains, nobody on either side was very impressed. Nobody wanted a bunch of crazies whom they barely knew anything about around their little gang of the world’s most wanted shinobi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>League of Villains were officially made associates, with Shigaraki having a temper tantrum because he couldn’t figure out a way to overtake the Akatsuki. Pein was now smugly holding a glass of wine whilst Shigaraki mooched around near the punch pretending to not see anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konan had decided to throw a sort of ‘get to know you’ event, in an attempt to get both sides to become friendly with one another. Dabi sat near Itachi, neither of them speaking but probably telepathically agreeing that families suck. Tobi sat at a round table with Twice and Mr Compress, playing a game of cards and losing every round. Skeptic stood behind Sasori while Deidara’s eye constantly twitched at the sight of the most awkward party ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konan pushed Kakuzu into Giran’s personal space, introduced them to each other and walked away. Hidan followed with them, not paying much attention. He was thinking more of how he could pick a fight with Deidara for something to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan sulked behind Kakuzu’s back. He was now talking with Giran about the economy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOBODY FUCKING CARES! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to scream and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. The stupid fucking girl who was probably younger than Deidara was still there. She was still even in a school uniform - why the fuck would anyone go around being criminals in their school uniform? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear that you are the Akatsuki member who has a blood quirk! How exciting! I’m Himiko Toga!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan frowned. “What the fuck is a quirk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” She put a finger to her lips. “Like... your power?” Just like me!” So when I drink someone’s blood-” Himiko eyes glazed over rather creepily, “I can change into someone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Lame.” Hidan turned around, hoping to see if there was a way of leaving to get out of conversing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She held out a small hand and pushed him back into looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not lame!” She pouted. She poked his chest with a sharp nail. “What’s the difference between what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can do and what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ingest a person’s blood and sacrifice them to my God,” Hidan looked over at Kakuzu to see if he could hit him or something just to get out of talking to the disturbing girl he’d ever laid eyes on. Himiko’s eyes grew wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! That sounds like fun!” Meanwhile, Kakuzu was ignoring everything to do with Hidan so he could discuss money with Giran. “We should try this out!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan’s mind crashed back into reality. “As much as I enjoy sacrificing heathens, Konan told me I had to act all nice and proper tonight. Fucking stupid-” Himiko laughed over his pathetic excuse and took out several knives from nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on! Count of three,” She handed him one of the knives. “See what happens. One. Two. Three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan sighed, and both of them at the same time pricked their thumbs. Himiko instantly grabbed Hidan’s hand and took a lick. He wanted to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like, what? Deidara’s age? That’s really fucking gross-” She shoved her own thumb into his mouth, as Hidan saw her form dissolve and be replaced with a form of himself in front of him, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whad’dya think? Neat, huh?” She twirled in her skirt which was far too short for Hidan’s form, looking very manly. On the other side of the room, he could hear Deidara and Konan getting into a fit of giggles as they watched the bizarre theme in front of them. Hidan looked at his hands, to see they had turned into his ‘cursed’ form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I now look different to you,” The girl had the same voice as Hidan, and put a finger to her lips and pouted. Now Deidara was laughing harder, and Hidan was very close to marching over to him and stabbing him. “Must be your power! Now, do I kill you, or do you kill me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t kill myself! I’m too hot…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll do it!” Himiko brought up the knife that she had in her hand, and pushed it into Hidan’s chest as hard as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, blood burst from her chest, and she fell to the floor, dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hidan pulled the knife out of his chest, where it went down with a clatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumb bitch.”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>